This invention relates to a new and improved liquid soap applicator and method for use both by adults and children using only one hand and thereby allowing the free hand of a user to maintain balance either in a shower or in a bathtub. The invention is of particular use by small children since they can become unbalanced in a bathtub, and even adults can lose their balance in a shower.
The soap applicator and method of this invention enables a user to apply liquid soap from a soap reservoir to a wash cloth using only one hand, thereby freeing one hand which can be used to balance the user. The applicator and method also enables the soap reservoir to be easily filled using connector components of the applicator.